grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk D.B.
Appearance Daito's hair is a warm brown, with a few sparse strips of honey running across the sides that match the color of his eyes. He keeps the hair longer than most, with enough excess on top to pull back into a tight firm bun. His face is long and thin, with firm definition that is matched all throughout his body. He doesn't enjoy the feeling of facial hair, and due to that his own is kept a thin stubbly, the beginnings of a goatee visible after a long shift. The first thing noticed about Daito in the wild is a long flowing white coat, with golden epaullette's typically worn draped over the shoulders. It marks him as a Marine Officer, and can be considered the man's main source of pride. Hawk tends to flip between wearing the standard issue hat, and keeping it attached to his hip via belt loop whenever he is on duty. The Marine officer stands tall and proud wherever he goes, and his gaze affords everyone it falls upon respect. Daito's voice is deep and commanding; he uses it often, earning a reputation as a vocal leader. Underneath the Ornate Trench Coat is an upgrade from the basic marine uniform, as rose through the ranks, Daito found himself trading in the baggy, sleeveless clothing of a recruit for a button down white t-shirt with the sleeves stylishly rolled up to just above the forearm, and tailored white dress pants. Personality Daito Black Hawk is absolutely positive of his actions, and it reflects in his day to day actions. People who spend time around him tend to notice a lull in response, an almost second of silence and stillness before any action is made. He is thorough, and precise; tidy, and relentless. Daito hunts like a hungry dog, and is steadfast in resolution. He is in good moral standing, mindful of of a wholesome justice, and dedication to anything he deems accomplishing. Likes -Looking out windows -People-Watching -Smoked Salmon -Girls Dislikes -Sharp noises -Bad Grammar -Loss of Innocent life Biography When pressured about his upbringing, Daito first admits he didn't much enjoy his. He would mention his mother first, he related her to a star, shining bright, a beacon of hope. Yet unreachable, and distant. Present every night of his life and gone for the day. Her disappearance never noted. They never discussed the occupation, and his father never mentioned her work. The next thing he mentions is fortitude, which is a casual segway into his father. If his mother was a star, his father was the sun, and he served the effective purpose of beating down on him with harsh sunlight, and blocking out all the stars in the sky during Daito's childhood years. In order to understand the neurotic tendencies that Daito or D.B, as he is commonly referred to as displays. You must be made aware of the conditions he was subjected to. The son of a wanted man, The Pirate Black Hawk terrorized the West Blue for nearly a decade using a fire-based blitzkrieg technique with a single triple-sailed ship. Then, as a newspaper noted with a headline, after an absence of two years "Has the Black Hawk gone to Roost?" It detailed a perceived absence and the complete lack of sightings, leading most to agree that the man had made off with his fortune of pillaged goods, a fate few pirates enjoyed. Truthfully, the tabloids were right. Black had impregnated an associate, and together they retired to a small remote island to raise their newborn baby boy. Unfortunately, Daito's mother was struck with an unfortunate mental disorder. An affliction known as Post-Natal Depression. After his first months, it became clear that the boy himself was the source of her grief, and she began to spend more time away from the child excusing herself from his teachings and trainings. The behavior continued until it cemented itself into habit. Thus, Daito was left to fester in the sun of the burning Black Hawk. Daito insists his childhood ended as the training began, the age was inconsequential, and his family had as much regard for birthdays. On active days, they rose with the sun, and he tailed his father underneath the sun, working crops, tending animals, and chopping wood. As the evening settled in, he would train Daito underneath the Moon. Stating that Sparring would come later, and he best learn all he could, their time could always be cut short. Daito would later remark that he never took that warning seriously. With no exposure to other humans, and only witnessing his fathers dominance on the household and the wilderness around them. He could not imagine a presence capable of taking down the tower. The next change was the neighbors. He remembered the first time he noticed them. Seven or eight people, maybe two families creating a clearing. The sound of falling trees, and the chatter of nearby civilization. It was there Daito discovered his love of the human form, and the nature of interactions. He cherishes a fond memory of watching two awkward sisters bathe in the spring water. He never got to know the neighbors, not their names, or a single thing about them; they must have had connections though because it wasn't long until the infrequent day was interrupted by the steam whistle, signaling the arrival of a cargo ship. Daito soon learned the values of Beli, and gained a broader knowledge of common goods, and the worst change was brought about. He got his first glimpse of The Black Hawk, who like many men is plagued by demons. The demons of those you've betrayed, the ghosts of men murdered by your own hand, the loss of friends you could have saved. Like many of those plagued by the demons of their own conscious, he turned to the bottle. The Old Pirate became brash, and his father son training sessions turned to heavy handed sparring. Daito began to receive injuries. The anger began leak into their conversations, and it escalated to the infamous Black Hawk striking his wife over an argument about cleaning. She was gone the next morning. Daito's mother did not look back. From then on forth Daito tended to operate in silence. Letting his father fester in the mess of their home; the days pursuits turned from chores to booze-money, and Daito buckled down harder. Throwing his full effort into the exercise and hunting in the forest, he started to believe in himself, and feel confidence in his own movements. His mind began to wander, and he strayed from his father during the day; returning for their nightly spars, and to gain access to his bed. He relates a memory, still unprocessed emotionally, of waking up in the middle of the night to glass shattering, and the boom of a door being kicked in. Those sounds have a way of waking a house up, and he heard the sound of his fathers mattress lifting off the bedframe characterized by a heavy creaking noise. Daito left his own bed, and did his best to dress himself before the assailants entered his room. He was in pants in socks when they burst through the door, grabbing him underneath his shoulders and digging into his ribs with their elbows. In the next ten seconds, Daito heard the sounds of a dying man for the first time. A low guttural noise followed by a thud. One of the men released Daito and turned to fight his father, he met the same fate as the first attacker, crumpling to the floor with a broken neck. Black Hawk took one look at his son and left the home through the front door without a word. It would be the Ex-Pirate Black Hawks last mistake, opening that front door and stepping out into the night, dying to the ambush waiting outside. Gosh, their home was barely more than a shack, and its walls were pepper-sprayed with bullet holes from the onslaught of rifles. Daito's whole world went into a daze at the deafening chorus of gunfire, and he slackened, only supported by the iron grip of a bounty hunter. It took him a while to figure that out, after some time spent in a library researching his father. He would learn the neighbors had tipped off the hunters, in a move to land grab. The hunters were happy to accept the information and set up the bush wack, and they were happy to take along a new cabin boy when they learned he had no other family, after they interviewed him while eating the family's planned dinner, with the corpse of the pirate Black Hawk slumped over outside. It took a while for Daito to come to terms with it after all, even when he could tell the Bounty Hunters expected to have to execute the boy, they found him to excel in his position, devouring task at full force and taking pride in meticulous cleanliness of the cabins and deck. His life became uneventful, and he did not leave the ship save for short ventures on deserted islands, and he stayed underdeck whenever they had to deal with business partners on board the ship. It continued like this for months, until Daito began to notice an abnormality in the Bounty Hunting. Every so often, the ship would take extra prisoners on into the hold, ones without bounty. Daito was never privy to information, but they could not blind his senses, through observation he was able to gather that these 'extra' prisoners were even being sold to the bounty collectors, though Daito was sure that they had no bounties. The odd behavior continued, and Daito began to keep a journal. hiding observations of the prisoners within the drawl of life's daily struggles. Daito's life changed again, in a major way shortly after. During his life on the bounty hunters ship, the odd selling continued alongside the cashing of bounties, and Daito continued to use his stoic work ethic and attentive attitude to gather information and gratitude before deciding on his next change of course. Daito's time with the Bounty Hunting crew came to an end on the Sunrise Island in Kaigun Town, where the son of the Pirate Black Hawk enlisted in the Marines at the age of sixteen. He found himself moved nearby to a place called Overrock, and prepared for bootcamp. Daito found himself almost used to the conditions thanks to his upbringing. He excelled earnestly, able to follow orders and excel under the structured conditions and training. He found himself growing addicted to the feeling of exhaustion. Living his life for the pain of sore muscle . He kept a good attitude, and focused on bettering his peers, never letting a slacker go forward without an earful. His attitude didn't do much to make him a friend of his peers, but the son of Black Hawk was not afraid of confrontation, and made sure to be on the upstanding side of Marine Rule in all accounts. Daito was a good candidate for Officers training, and his superiors liked him enough to allow his rise through the ranks, living his marine life without reprimand and rising to the rank of Chief Petty Officer. That is, until the Stonewall Valley incident. Daito had set his sights on reaching the rank of Captain, and with it hopefully his own ship and crew to command; from which he could begin to add his own investigations into the mix as well as following HQ's commands. Aspirations aside, Daito found himself behind another irrelrvant Captain Hawk was pleased to keep happy, as long as the good commendations kept coming. Their destination was Stonewall Valley. The reports say: that while on shore leave Chief Petty Officer Hawk purchased his dinner from a Food Stand, and went to a nearby bench to consume it. While in the process of eating one of Ricky's Spicy Panini's he observed two men tailing a inebriated citizen. For the sake of sating his curiosity he found himself following them, keeping a good distance and hoping to assure the safety of the young woman, or at least the rest of his time on break. His labor and paranoia were rewarded, and as soon as the girl began to enter her home, fumbling through her purse for a key, the hunters made their move with fluidity. It seemed they were well practice, Hawk noted as he watched their teamwork with a bit of awe. They were a two man team, and used a standard high and low technique: one man drew a pitch black bag and dropped it over her head, drawing it tight around her neck and toppling her over. The second man went low, and began to shackle her legs together. As she landed on the cold ground, she used one of the only weapons available to a person in distress. . . An earsplitting scream "AAAALETMEEGOOOOOO HEEEELPPP" Daito used the distraction to approach the bounty hunters and draw his weapon, taking aim at the nearest. In his own defense, he gave a warning before firing "You are being placed under arrest, your only choice is to drop the girl and get on the ground. A shot rang out, and one of the men fell over, dead to the world. The girl screamed, her eyes wide in terrible surprise, Hawk adjusted his aim for the second man, who was wearing a grin the size of Argentina. His shot rang out, with the nefarious undertone of sickening schlick and a plop. The first thing he would remember noticing about the scene, was that he had missed, when he should not have and the burning pain. The second thing, was the obscene amount of blood pooling at his feet, and the burning pain. Finally, he saw his arm, limp in the middle of a growing pool of crimson and he understood the burning pain now. He paled, falling to his knees as his unknown assailant rushed pass. His last vision is of a stainless white cutlass being slid into it's scabbard, and the look of distraught on the face of the female victim as she was hustled away by the two remaining bounty hunters. His vision darkened and began to close in, or his eyes were closing, he wasn't sure with his lack of blood. He felt and arm loop underneath his good armpit, and wrap around his chest. Hoping for Marine help, he allowed himself to drift into a painless sleep. He awoke in a room much too technologically advanced to be in a Marine infirmary. He wasn't in pain anymore, and he couldn't feel much of anything, or move his head, or any of his body. In fact, he couldn't even be entirely sure what his body was laying on, or if he was just floating in the air. His nerves were shot, but he decided to enjoy the numbness for the time being. "I helped myself to your coins lad. I figured, hey, either this guy won't need 'em; or he'll be paying me for saving his life. I am a Doctor after all, I couldn't have you bleeding out on my stoop, it's bad for business." An eccentric face loomed over him, a white-haired, curly-headed cactus of a man loomed directly over his face while he spoke, when he finished, he shuffled off to the side of Daito, phasing out of his vision. Daito would come to know the man as Dr. Law, Dr. William Law. One of Stonewall Valley's self proclaimed leading Cybernetic Doctors. Hawk would definitely count himself lucky to have fallen where he did, and began to feel indebted to the smaller Doctor. Going so far as to write him a letter of thanks in the following week. "Enjoy this numbness while you can, and don't try to move around too much, you'll wear off the anesthesia '' ''and that's no good. No good at all" He went out like a light, content in his drug fueled haze and woke up. . . Some time later, at sea, on his assigned Marine ship. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in the infirmary and feeling quite well on top of that. It seemed the real thing of interest was his new arm, and the ship's Doctor was more interested in the fine workings of the arm and it's connection to his flesh than Daito himself. He greeted the Doctor and was dismissed with a pat on the back. He first order of business was to meet with the Captain and fill in the gap from Stonewall Valley to his place on the ship. Professions Primary Profession: Inventor ☀An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist ☀ A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Fawk-Hu and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Slot): Rigorous training through durability building exercises has increased the durability of select parts of this character’s body. From their elbows to their fingertips and from their knees to their toes, these characters have gained flesh that has become tough like iron, making them much more resistant to {Blunt} damage. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Automail Recipient '''(1 Slot): This character is not a cyborg as one would expect, being more like an amputee with automail prosthetics. With this trait, a character can begin to become a cyborg, having one or two missing limbs that have been replaced with an obviously metallic replica. Their cybernetic parts are made out of starter level materials like iron, and may contain weaponry that could be considered basic or very crude. '''This character will also gain 15 bonus technique points, for the sole purpose of creating fuel based attacks. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Strong (1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Daito Hawk does not fight without provocation, he considers himself mature beyond his years, and stands taller with any added pressure. He tends to start off by trying to deescalate, using an old revolver to keep any enemies at bay. His next resort is an Iron Katana, with which he is not so well practiced. When reduced to combat, and pushed to the edge he displays a Martial Art taught to him by his father, allegedly passed down from father to son in the Hawk Family that involves using fluidity in movements to disarm and topple, ending in neck blows with hooked fingers, attempting to simulate a hawk's talons to finish incapacitating any opponents. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Iron Cyborg Arm(Cost: 3000): An Iron cyborg arm acquired from Stonewall Valley and powered by Whipped Cream Iron Katana(Cost: 3000): A simple Iron Katana, made in the traditional fashion with a hilt wrapped in treated cloth. Iron Revolver(Cost: 3000): A six-shooter, double action with a snubbed barrel. Baby Den Den Mushi: Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. This one is personalized to Daito, with a bun and spotchy goatee. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Ranged Techniques Melee Techniques Cyborg Techs . Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved Category:Marine